


In Body, Not In Mind

by the_strange_girl



Category: Stargate SG-1
Genre: Alien Culture, Crossdressing, Dugious Consent, Homosexual Sex, Loss on Control, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-06-24
Updated: 2014-06-24
Packaged: 2018-02-06 02:36:45
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,836
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1841197
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/the_strange_girl/pseuds/the_strange_girl
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Okay, hope you like this</p>
            </blockquote>





	In Body, Not In Mind

Jack told him to run,that he should leave,get out whilst he could,but it was too late. It had been too late from the moment they'd boarded the derelict ship.

Daniel hadn't wanted to go aboard. He wanted o go with Teal'c and check out the ruins,but recent Jaffa sightings meant Jack had ordered the alien to take Carter and sweep the area and he would take Daniel to check out a down ship they'd found

Only the ship had trapped Daniel in on room,Jack in another and the engines had come on-line. They were swiftly ascending to he heavens as the screens and computers came to life. 

"Urm,any chance of you Translating that? See if you can't get us out of here?" Jack asked a the lights dimmed. 

As Daniel looked over at the screens and was about to start identifying the language when a slightly blue coloured gas began to fill the room. After several minutes swearing and futile attempts to avoid breathing it in they both felt dizzy and light headed before the gas vanished and they were able to move once more.

And that's when the walls appeared and things got... unusual.

* * * * *

Jack stripped down and folded his things,packing them away and placed them on a chair.

He couldn't stop himself. Jack screamed t his limb to stop,cried out expletives and finally just struggled to keep his cloths on. It didn't work. 

Once bare to the ship he walked into a new chamber,all soft light and obvious bathing facilities. He went to the sink and began washing,his hands finding everything he might need. He filled what was obviously a bath tub and picked up a bowl of fragrant liquid that he rub liberally into his skin.

The whole time he wondered what the hell was going on. Was it some kind of decontamination or a just some ancient beings idea of a joke. H also wondered if this was happening to Daniel.

* * * * * 

Daniel was bathing,and for some insanely odd reason shaving his legs,and under his arms. H was grateful that they were the only places he was being forced to use a razor.

Once shaved and cleaned he was made to step into a cubical and was dry in seconds,then sprayed with sweet smelling perfume and used the facilities ad cleaned exceptionally thoroughly. Embarrassed so.

The he stepped through into what was obviously a wardrobe where he picked out a blue,floaty dress thing that he slid into it. The fabric was soft as silk and was open to his naval. It didn't take a genius to realised it was meant for a women.

When he stepped though the next door he found himself in a dimly lit bedroom with a confused looking Jack waiting for him. Well,was confused until he saw Daniel,then he started to laugh.

And laugh.

"God you look pretty." he said. "Any idea what the hell is happening,because I have no idea what's going."

"None,I haven't been able to look at any of the screens or the writings." Dan said,and he was getting a very bad feeling about what was coming next.

Jack stood and came over to him,taking his hand and leading him to an ornamental table There hands rested on the pads provided and after a moment of searing pain they pulled their hands out. 

"God damn son of a bitch that hurt." Jack snapped.

Daniel avoided swearing but did his loudly an pulled his hand to his chest. For a moment he had control of his body again,but just as quickly it was gone.

"Okay,Now I'm pissed. I did now sign on to get my hand tattooed."

"Jack?"

"i don't care what you say about 'ancient fascinating cultures' non consensual tattooing is not allowed. 

"Jack,These things match,and they look like symbols of marriage."

"What."Jack said,voice blank as they made their way towards the bed.

Daniel swallowed and suddenly looked panicked."I think we just got married. I think hat that those is some sort of marriage ceremony or-"

"Please tell me this isn't going where your saying this is going." 

Before Daniel could answer Jack was suddenly pressing up against him and nuzzling his neck Daniel's heart beat spiked and his hands came up to rest on Jack's biceps, but not to push him away. Instead he held on and tilted his head back as nuzzling became kissing and the soft nip of teeth. "Oh dear god no." he said and willed himself to shove his friend away, to try and get him away.

But that wasn't going to happen. What ever was controlling them wasn't going to let them go. He blushed fought against the hands rubbing up and down his back. Jack was desperately trying to pulling his lips away from the skin of Daniel's neck, but for some reason he was finding it impossibly hard to do so. They stood there like that for god knows how long before those lips trailed up and met Daniel's.

They were kissing. They were actually kissing each other and they couldn't stop. Daniel felt his hands disappear under Jack's shirt as they began moving towards the bed. Lips never stopped touching.

"Any tips on how to stop this would be great."Jack managed to ask between kisses.

"I can't think of any. I need to-gah!"he cried out as fingers slid into the dress and rubbed a nipple. Daniel found it pleasant and tried to squirm away. "Knock-that off."

"Haven't-got much-of a say in this." Jack mumbled between kisses as he puled the dress aside to bare Daniel's chest. Pushing him down onto his back. He leaned over him and then kissed him so deeply Daniel thought he was going to choke on his tongue. He tried to forced his mouth closed but again, he had no say on what his body did. His hands roved under Jack's shirt before gripping the hem and pulling it over his head. The bare skin against his own made him jolt and his stomach tighten in a not unpleasant way. Arousal was starting to spark though his and lips and teeth descended to his neck again. 

Daniel spread his legs so Jack could settle between them comfortable, allowing rather interesting parts of his anatomy to make themselves known to him.

"Oh crap."

"Don't take that personally. I'm not really telling him what to do at the moment." Jack desperately hoped they'd get rescued. Just call it a unfortunate incident and go home, get drunk and pretend it didn't happen. Sadly he couldn't here the tell tale sound of gun fire and staff weapons coming to save them. As he teased Daniel he felt guilt beginning to bubble up. This was wrong, and wrong on so many levels. This if forced, coerced.

This was rape. What ever the hell was in that mist, it was raping them. Forcing this act upon them.

Shaking under Jack's hands Daniel start squirming under the attention he's receiving. His body is acting like he wants this. All these feelings and sensations are the same as when he sleeps with women. His reactions are the same, and he would bet it was like that for Jack.

Then Daniel realized something. He was the women. The submissive partner. If this went as far as he thought it would go then....

"Fuck. Fuck fuck fuck. I do not not want this. Tell me we're gonna get rescued soon. Please."He said, the panic in his voice strong enough to make Jack wince.

"I can only hope they are." Jack answered as he descended lower, kissing along the stomach and abdomen. He nuzzled the hair of his crotch and Jack really wished they'd gone to the ruins. He understood some guys liked guys, but he wasn't one of them. He was a red blooded heterosexual and he liked women. 

Right now his mouth was making its self at home in Daniel's crotch and the flesh beneath his lips as as perky and happy as his own would be if this was at all consensual.

"Oh god, oh god. Please don't. I don't want this. I really don't want this!!!" Daniel said, his voice getting higher and his brain foggy. He was at risk of a panic attack.

"Think of something else, or someone else. Just try and take your mind off this Dan-"Jack's comfort was cut off by the fact he now had a mouth full of cock. It tasty clean and slightly salty and warm. He didn't take it deep, but suckled gently on the end. He rubbed hi tongue over the sensitive head and realized that he was only taking a little in because women didn't have cocks, they had clits. So he was approximating on Daniel's body to make up for that fact.

This made it intense for Daniel, those lips concentrating on his most sensitive area, gently suck and licking and driving him crazy as he tried to thrust forward. He stopped talking and whined as he felt his stomach tie itself in knots. Moaning loudly Daniel twisted his hands in the sheets and he pressed his head back into the mattress. Within a few moments he realised that an orgasm wasn't going to take long. Blow jobs always made him cum fast.

Just as it was getting good Jack pulled away and pulled Daniel with him further up the bed, then reached over to the bedside 'table' to do something Daniel couldn't see.

Jack didn't want him too. His fingers dipped into something very slick and slightly cool. He'd bought it with him from the bathroom. It was an aid obviously meant to help reluctant women. The thought made Jack sick.When he returned to Daniel's body he began to suck again, and he used his none moist hand to press one of his legs to the side.

Daniel was so distracted by the blow job that he nearly didn't feel the fingers. Then he was bough crashing down to earth.

"This is actually happening isn't it?"

"I'm sorry Daniel."

Daniel looked down at him and tilted his head and felt his head nod."You aren't the one who needs apologise. Whoever built this place does."

Any more speech was forgotten as the alien feeling of finger's pressing into him made Daniel forget how to speak. The stretch felt strange and he began squirming and it felt so much like a natural movement that for a moment he thought he was free to move again. When it became obvious he hadn't Daniel felt like crying.

But he couldn't even do that. Instead he shuddered and lifted his legs higher and wider, and it made him feel like a slut.  
Jack felt like a pervert as he pushed his fingers deeper, curving them slightly slightly to-

"Oh!" Daniel said, his voice full of surprise and embarrassment. Fingers began a soft circular motion that sent them over that spot again and again. Mere moments later Daniel was pushed over the edge and he growled though his orgasm. Jack tasted the bitter liquid and wanted to spit it out. Instead he swallowed it down.

He hated this. He tried to put what they were doing to the back of his mind. Tried to remember training and put his mind in a safe, blank space where it couldn't be hurt. But he couldn't do that here. He felt everything. He would remember every moment of this for the rest of his life. Jack would remember the hurt and pain caused from this.

As he kissed his way back up Daniel's body he knew what he was going to do next. He reached for the bowl of slick liquid again and this time took hold of Daniel#'s hand so they could both smear it on his cock.

Daniel went very quiet,which was never a good sign. He looked up and met Jack's gaze with his own. The fear in those eyes was mirroring the guilt in hiss own. 

"This isn't happening. This just isn't."

"Just close your eyes and pray this is over fast."

"I've been praying since I shaved my legs. I don't think anyone is listening."

Jack pressed against him and suddenly there was a great amount of pressure as he was slowly,oh so slowly,filled. There was a burning stretch as his body was forcing itself to relax against the intrusion. Once the head was in Jack groan an lay his forehead on Daniel's chest.

"Fuck." he said and breathed hard for several minutes. Then he pulled back and added more slickness to himself before pushing back in,a little deeper then before. 

The burning was leaving Daniel now,so he he just felt the stretch of muscles he had never used for sex before. It felt strange. It flt wrong. But his body relaxed into it and he began to feel an enjoyable fullness he wasn't to.

Jack was having a hard time thinking. He had done this with women,and it had been pretty good. It felt pretty good with Daniel,and the admission made his stomach turn. As he moved slowly back and forth he moved deeper into the body beneath him. Quickly he set a rhythm and the two of them hoped this would be over soon. It seemed to take for ever.

Quiet groans and grunts filled the room and the sound of skin on skin was constant. The sensation of Jack inside of him was making Daniel's prostate tingle and he tried so hard to block it out, but it wasn't working. He filled and hardened again and was well on his way to another orgasm by the time Jack began to speed up and his breath became ragged. He came hard just before he felt a wet, warm sensation inside himself and Jack shuddered though his own orgasm.

 

There,it was done. Over. Finished. And suddenly their bodies were their's again. 

"Get_off_me." Daniel said,voice flat and level.

Jack carefully pulled out with a horrid 'squelch' sound. Moving as fast as his sore and tired body could Daniel go to the side of the bed and took a deep breath. But this didn't help. The shock of what had happened caught up with him and his shoulders began to shake. 

Carefully grabbing his pants Jack slid unto them,covering himself and turning to Daniel.Listening to his friend fill apart he had no idea what to do. Keeping his mouth shut he stood n decided that getting their actual cloths was a good idea.

Daniel broke out sobbing the moment Jack left the room, fear and pain and confusion coming to a head. He trembled and shook and desperately wanted to wake up,but didn't. This was real and Daniel wished it wasn't.

* * * * * 

Jack dressed and when he found the way unbarred,went to the other bathroom and collected Daniel's things. He carried them though and when he saw Daniel his heart lurched. Slowly he carried his thing to his friend and knelt in from of him.

He placed the cloths down and looked up at Daniel's sad face. The tears that fell and eyes that found his. 

"I'm sorry."

Daniel looked at him and licked his lips. He then grasped Jack's shoulders and cried harder than before and Jack pulled him into tight hug. He didn't care about the nakedness and just held his friends and felt tears prick his own eyes.

"I'm sorry. I am sorry. I didn't want to do this I'm so sorry."

Daniel pressed his neck into Jack's neck and finally managed to stop the tears. He pulled away and shook has head.

"I told you It wasn't,wasn't your fault." Daniel said and looked down his hand. "I need to see those computers. I need to make saw there aren't any more side effects."

"Probably gonna need your cloths first."

Daniel nodded and they disentangled before picking up hi things. "Could I have a little privacy?"

* * * * *

It was two hours later that the ship landed back where they'd found it. Daniel had discovered that the civilisation was gender segregated. The ship and its mind control mist was designed to help propagate the species. Couples were bought together and spent their first night on the ship, and then were moved to the mountains until they conceived. Once the child was born they raised it for the first six months and then separated, the child going with the parent of the same gender. Those parents would then meet every two years to conceive again until three children were produced and then go back to their real families in their segregated communities.

Jack was going to partition to call it Planet of the gays. Daniel slapped him upside the head.

In that moment they knew that it would be hard, but they would get past this.


End file.
